Company War II
by Shuji Ashida
Summary: I don't really know what to classify this. Pretty much understandable if you know history. Anyways, no I don't hate blizzard. I like em very, very much. Also, might be some grammar error in this.


The War of Companies  
  
The Soviets and Allied were tired of fighting each other on the maps because of too many newbies. They didn't know how to control or play strategically. So the World Leaders decided to have a trial instead at Westwood Studio to determine who wins. Westwood was pissed at them because then what would they have for the Red Alert series. So they too entered the trial to try and get them back into those CD-ROM.  
  
Draic: How does a court start off?  
  
Officer: What? Your honor, you said that you went to 10 years of law school.  
  
Draic: No I didn't. I just needed this job. I want my anti-tank weapon! Gaahh!!!!!!!  
  
Officer: Well, just do whatever then.  
  
Draic: All right, fine. Since I'm the judge, you have to do whatever I say. Is that understood?  
  
Civilian: Your honor, this is America.  
  
Draic: So?  
  
Civilian: You can't just tell us what to do like slaves.  
  
Draic: That man is a Blizzard Entertainment Spy!! Kill him!!!  
  
*Conscripts aim their AK47s at the civilian and chews him up with bullets*  
  
Draic: Anyone else has a say about this?!  
  
Everyone: No sir!  
  
Draic: From now on address me as a king!  
  
Everyone: Yes, your majesty!  
  
Draic: Now, where are those damn communist?!  
  
Officer: They are trying to get through Blizzard's Marine and Firebat force.  
  
Draic: Just nuke the damn battlefield!!  
  
Officer: Yes, your majesty!  
  
*The officer telephones USSR to strike a nuke at where the world leaders are*  
  
Officer: Your damn adviser had to use psychic powers on our nukes didn't he? If he had just left it alone we wouldn't have to ask you!!! SO launch those damn nukes!!!  
  
Soviet Officer: OK! Fine! Damn Capitalist.... Comrades! Fire nukes at this coordinates!  
  
Conscript: Polkovnik! What are the coordinates?  
  
Soviet Officer: Where my finger is pointing on this map!  
  
Conscript: Oh....  
  
*The USSR launches their nukes. It lands and you can hear the deaths of many marines and firebats.*  
  
Draic: About damn time!!  
  
*Westwood Staff, Allied Leaders, and Soviet Leaders, and strangely, Blizzard Staff came to the courtroom.*  
  
Draic: Now! Let's get on with this trial! I want that anti-tank weapon now!!! Gahhhh!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draic: Now! What is this trial about?  
  
Officer: It seems as if Westwood and their characters teamed up again. But it looks like have a new problem.  
  
Draic: Oh? What is that?  
  
Officer: Westwood declared war on Blizzard!  
  
Draic: Sweet.... Can I have my anti-tank weapon now?  
  
Officer: Yes sir, here you go.  
  
Draic: Gahhh!!!!!!  
  
Westwood and Blizzard: Shut up, you stupid umm... What are you?  
  
Draic: Imperialist!! Gahh!!!  
  
*Westwood and Blizzard ignores Draic and gets into a fight with each other.*  
  
Conscripts: For Mother Russia!!  
  
Zealots: For Aiur!!  
  
Conscripts: We can say it louder! For Mother Russia!!  
  
Zealots: Oh yeah! For Aiur!!  
  
Conscripts: For the Union!! Heh, is that all you can say?  
  
*Dark Templars appear*  
  
DTs: For Shakuras!!  
  
Conscript: Damn!! Retreat!!!  
  
*Conscripts retreat for their lives. They run across a great hill and saw great numbers of Tesla Troopers and Tesla Tanks.*  
  
Zealots: Damn!! Electrical weapons!! But we are Protoss!! Attack!!  
  
*Tesla Troopers used their electrical shocks and instantly takes out the Protoss shields. The Tesla Troopers killed many Zealots. Zealots though had sliced many Tesla Troopers into pieces. The battle ended with no one winning.*  
  
*In a building, Tanya, Boris, and Yuri searches for Jim, Kerrigan, and Zeratul. They soon spotted them*  
  
Yuri: Damn! Your mind isn't weak!!  
  
Tanya: I'll take out Jimmy!  
  
Kerrigan: You will never get him!!  
  
Tanya: Oh yeah! Who's gonna stop me?  
  
*Kerrigan throws down her weapons and starts punching at Tanya. Tanya starts fighting back.*  
  
Jim: Cat fight!!  
  
*Boris went to get some pop corn and gives some to Jim*  
  
Boris: Interesting.  
  
Jim: Why don't we just abandon our creators and have some fun?  
  
Boris: Sure.  
  
Jim: They won't be paying me enough in StarCraft 2  
  
Boris: There are too many stupid Americans in Westwood  
  
*Boris and Jim went to have some fun.*  
  
*Draic appears out of nowhere*  
  
Draic: Pestilence!!! Gahhh!!!!!!  
  
Romanov: What the hell was that?  
  
Dugan: I don't know.  
  
Arcturus: Its that damn judge!  
  
Overmind: Kill that idiot! He should be a peasant, not a king!  
  
Draic: Not peasant! Pestilence!!! Gahh!!!!!  
  
*Draic runs off*  
  
*Blizzard and Westwood signs a alliance*  
  
Westwood: We can't concentrate fighting you, when that annoying fool keeps interfering!!  
  
Blizzard: We must join up and kill this fool!  
  
Draic: Pestilence!!! Gahh!!!  
  
Blizzard: There he is!!  
  
Westwood: Kill him!!  
  
*Marines, Zealots, Hydralisks, Conscripts, GIs, Initiates all chase after Draic*  
  
*Draic disappears into thin air*  
  
*It's been 2 months. Nod Recon bikes and Terran Vultures have reported sightings of Draic invading Activision, Edios, some other game companies. Westwood and Blizzard goes to stop the invasion. They were losing.  
  
Soon, another person joined up with Draic named Pudgel. They now called themselves "The Haxis". Soon, Westwood joined the Haxis.*  
  
*Everyone was worried. They were in great need of help. Pudgel ran out of CD-ROM. They saw Microsoft with tons of blank disc.*  
  
Pudgel: Everyone! Our next attack is Microsoft! We must use their great resource of CD-ROM!  
  
*Pudgels sends great fleets of aircrafts and bombs Microsoft's Xbox*  
  
Bill Gates: What the hell?! I said we stayed neutral! Now they are going to get it!  
  
*Microsoft joins up with Blizzard and the other companies. They called themselves, "The Allied Companies".*  
  
*Westwood joins back with the Allied Companies, since The Haxis turned on them.*  
  
*Draic is on the loud speaker*  
  
Draic: Everyone! There is an error standing in our way! No, it is not the Allies! It's Harry Potter books! We must send these books to be rewritten or terminated!  
  
Bill Gates: We must stop this mad man! He has executed nearly 6 million Harry Potter books by now. Commence G-day!!  
  
*The Allies surround the area around Draic*  
  
Draic: Nooo!!! G-Day? Who the hell though of that? Oh well *He disappears because he lost*  
  
Pudgel: We will never surrender!!  
  
Bill Gates: Surrender! Or face the Ultimate weapon!  
  
*Pudgel ignores and continues on fighting*  
  
*That was that. Microsoft sends CD-ROM fighters to Pudgel's two area. They drop a floppy disk into the region. It exploded with Computer viruses*  
  
Bill Gates: Feel the wrath of the Virumic Bomb!  
  
*Pudgels surrenders*  
  
*Bill Gates starts to think. He travels over to PudgCountry.*  
  
Bill Gates: We will make an offer with you. Sign this treaty and I will give you money to put electricty, computers and Internet made by Microsoft. Everyone needs the Internet!!  
  
*Pudgels signs the treaty. PudgCountry became part of the Allies. Draic's Country, too became part of the Allies.*  
  
Westwood and Blizzard finally had their problems solved. They settled an agreement and decided to work together. The Allied Companies are forever powerful. 


End file.
